The Felled Pride
To see the previous chapter, see: The Godspells Funeral for a Samurai The crowd was absolutely silent as Sauta's arm became limp and fell towards the ground. Just last week they were cheering when Silas brutally knocked down the Assassin and yet, with a taste of death in the air, even Silas was in shock. Pulling his blade out, Vilx wiped the blood off of his blade using his trousers. Looking up, he breathed in and, at the top of his voice roared "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" A brief pause...and the crowd started cheering. Ignoring the fact that a valuable warrior had just been killed, they cheered for the victory of a Gladiator. From his vantage point, Silas grit his teeth at the sight of Sauta's corpse. Hefting his blade onto his shoulder, Vilx walked out of the arena, bathing in the atmosphere of cheers. Within moments, several robed swordsmen leaped down from the viewing stage and gathered around Sauta's body, hiding it from view. A few seconds later, his body hidden in a white cloth, Sauta was carried out of the arena. Amidst the cheers, Silas vaguely recalled that he had scheduled a spar with that Serum guy. "Well...I guess a promise is a promise..." he mumbled to himself. Making his way back out of the Arena, Silas began walking down the steps, shrouding himself in the shadows. The voice announced something however; the lonely corridors echoed the sound, preventing Silas from understanding anything. When he was absolutely certain that he was alone, and that he was covered in the darkness, Silas collapsed against the wall. Drained of energy, he remembered the short time that he had spent next to Sauta. Was a human life so easy to take away? Silas thought to himself. A melancholy feeling welled up inside of him as he continued staring at the distant light. Putting a hand to his forehead to cover his eyes, Silas muttered to himself "...Damn it..." Cat and the Swordsman From his location in the crowd, Dante observed Silas’ every reaction. And, from the death of the Kusamura’s Ace, it would appear as if he was immensely distressed. Watching him turn around and head to the backstage, within his cloak, Jinx wriggled a bit before whispering “Hey Dante, if we’re gonna do the mission, now would be a perfect time to ask Silas about it”. Slightly nodding, he slowly rose up, out of his seat, so as to not attract any attention to his self, and walked towards the corridors, unaware that two people had been watching him the whole time. After watching him walk away for a few seconds, Florence tapped Mithra’s shoulder and whispered a quick apology before nodding to her brother. With the signal and confirmation, Serum rose out of his seat and proceeded to walk after the figure, trying to tail him as silently as possible. In the background, the voice from earlier rang out “'TO THE DISTRICT OF REMULOUS, I CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR VICTORY. THE JUDGES HAVE DEEMED THE VICTORY AN IMPRESSIVE FEAT, DEFEATING THE RECORD FOR WINNING BY AN EXACT 3 MINUTES. AS SUCH, THE ACE OF REMULOUS SHALL BE MOVED TO THE FINALS, REPLACING THE ACE OF FRFH. AS SUCH, THE SEMI FINALS WILL CONSIST OF FRFH AGAINST EITHER THE ACE OF REGALIA’S AXIS OR EXIRE”.' On the other side of the arena, the crowd cheered. Seeing as to how they were the only ones cheering, Serum assumed that they were Remulous. Ignoring the voice, Serum continued walking after the figure. Bobbing around a particularly large man, Serum had just enough time to see the figure walk into the corridors before the voice rang out once more. “THE ORGANIZERS AND HOSTS OF THE NAVARINA TOURNAMENTS WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU, THE CROWD, FOR STICKING WITH US TOWARDS THE END OF THE MATCH, AND WE ALL GREATLY LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU NEXT WEEK AT THIS SAME LOCATION”. ''Despite the fact that they had just lost their Ace, Kusamura nonetheless cheered alongside the other districts as the weekly event came to an end.'' As the cheering died down, Serum realized just how loud his footsteps were becoming. He was about to slow them down but quickly abandoned the thought as he became submerged in the crowd that was departing the ''are''na. From the corner of his eye, Serum saw the figure turn a corner and deliberately stepped out of the crowd ''to be seen. As the figure turned his head sideways, time seemed to slow down for both parties. Turning the corner, Dante saw from the corner of his field of vision, somebody dressed in a red robe that didn’t appear to be moving. Shifting his face, he saw that the man had already drawn his sword out and was slowly walking towards him. For Serum, the figure turning his head and yet, still not moving meant that he felt no fear. Drawing out his Ram Rapier, Serum strode over to him, passing into the empty corridor. Increasing his pace, he saw his target cross another corner…before breaking out into a sprint. Alarmed, Serum shouted out to his sister “Florence, let’s go!” With the alert, they both began to run, trying to keep up with Dante as quickly as possible. Despite the fact that she was wearing full body armor, Florence still easily kept up to her brother. Dashing around the corner, the pair had just enough time to see Dante turn left. Trailing after him, they stopped to see Dante was facing a dead end. Slowing down, Serum swung his blade and slowly walked up to him, taking his time to catch his breath. Once he was close enough to be able to cut him, Serum called out “Hey, I don’t know who you are or what you want with Silas however…I’ve scheduled a duel with him and until then, he’s mine”.'' Seemingly amused by this announcement, Dante started walking towards Serum, causing him to raise his blade even higher. Unbuttoning his cloak, he started speaking “Well this is pretty annoying…Jinx and I have something to discuss with Silas…and so I believe that our priorities come first but” Reaching up, Dante removed his hood, surprising both Serum and Florence with his appearance “If you think that your little squall is more important than our mission, why don’t we have a fight to see who gets to see him first?”. Watching the cloak drop down onto the ground, Serum frowned and said “Well…I didn’t expect you to look like that. From the way you’re dressed… I would’ve thought that you would be allot older”. “Appearances aren’t everything you know. If they were, then I would guess that you’re even more of a girl than that woman in armor over there”. Embarrassed, Serum ran towards Dante, yelling out “Shut Up!” Waiting for the perfect moment, Jinx leapt off of his shoulder as Dante flipped backwards, clocking Serum in the chin with his foot. Landing back, he picked up his cloak and, using it similarly to a whip, attacked Serum’s hand while he was still in mid-air, forcing him to drop it. Getting up, Serum grabbed his blade and was about to once more rush at Dante, before observing him leap to the wall, jump off of the ceiling…and attack Serum’s head with a brutal fist. Completely unconscious, he picked up Serum’s blade and wore his cloak once more. From within the shadows, Jinx came out and leapt into the cloak once more, seemingly undisturbed by this instant win. Turning to Florence, Dante asked “Well then miss. Are you going to tell me where Silas is or will I have to beat you to?” Her humor gone, Florence just replied “…What do you want?” “Didn’t I already tell you? I want to know where Silas is” “…I wouldn’t know” “That so?” Biting her lip, Florence decided she may as well try. “There is one place where he could be…Mithra told me about it while we were watching the match”. “Well? What sort of place is it?” “…Two months after joining the FRFH, Silas bought one of the largest buildings in the citadel using prize money and money he had gotten from missions”. “Wait…why’re you telling me this?” Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Florence asked “Do you want to know where he is or not?” “Fine fine, keep going. I don't see how this has anything to do with where Silas is though” “Like I said, two months after joining the FRFH, Silas bought one of the largest buildings in the citadel. Believe it or not, this citadel has its fair share of homeless people and streets that practically shout out poverty. Despite all that, Silas bought the place and made it a shelter for those that were struggling” “…he made one of the biggest buildings in the citadel a place for the homeless?” '' “Pretty much. Normally the kings wouldn’t accept this but, Silas put this building underneath the moniker of a large market, dealing with goods and… other stuff”'' “Other stuff?” Grim faced, Florence muttered “You’ll find out when you get there” “Alright…so what’s this place called?” Florence hesitated. Should she tell him? Well why not? As soon as he goes off, she could get the help of the other districts to ambush this guy. And besides, there really wasn't any knowing whether or not Silas would actually be there...Smirking, Florence opened her mouth and uttered a single word. '“'Cocytus”. The Black Market The air was buzzing with chatter from the crowd. Well, it would perhaps be far more accurate to call them customers rather than a crowd. Sitting in several rows, they were staring at the stage as an announcer came out of the curtains. With a loud voice he yelled out "Hello! Welcome to the annual Resources Auction! Well then, rather than rattle on about introductions, let us jump straight into the business shall we? First up, we have an escaped prisoner from the Council of Seven!” Even from a child's perspective it would be clear that the crowd was immensely interested. However, like an agnostic in a scientific demonstration, there was one person that wasn't particularly interested. As he watched the crowd "oo" and "aahhh" at the "products", Silas sniffed his nose, disappointed that Serum had not shown up at their arranged meeting spot. Looking around, he couldn't see anybody that looked anything remotely like a swordsman. Sighing, he rolled his head back onto the bench, looking at the ceiling until somebody tapped his shoulder. Turning his head to the right, Silas recognized the uniform that the person was in...A'' wolx. A branch of people who worked for the market infamously known as Cocytus, they were specifically tasked with the gathering of information considering products or threats. And, from the look of this one's face, Silas assumed the news was grave. "What's up?" "There is...somebody looking for you". Raising an eyebrow, he got up and ignored the continued "sounds of amazement” that the crowd gave off at the possible products. Walking towards the exit, he asked "So...what's so special about this guy?" "Well he's obviously not from the citadel and, he's going around flashing a picture of somebody who we believe to be you or at the very most related to you". Sighing, Silas scratched his neck and continued walking through the aisles. Left and right he saw people who, despite being in rags or covered in dirt, still held pride in what they were selling. And just from that, Silas gained a hint of pride. An organization created to shelter the homeless; it was also a black market that dealt with just about anything, ranging from products such as lachrima bombs all the way to capturing and selling criminals for either bait or "human resources". Turning right, they saw in the distance, a cloaked figure at a stand, apparently pointing towards a photograph. Clearing his throat, the Wolx member said "Well sir, there he is. I will leave you to it. Shall I call for reinforcements just in case it is a breach in security?" "...Naa it should be alright, just keep patrolling. Good job by the way" Saluting him, the Wolx member turned at a random corner and was gone from sight. Silas didn't bother checking if he was still there after all, he would have no doubt reached the higher buildings by now, despite the fact that currently they were in the middle of the market; the lowest place. Only the best of the best could be accepted into the Wolx, and that meant being able to move at inhuman angles, a trait that all the Assassins in the citadel shared. Without a flicker of hesitation, Silas walked forwards and called out "Oi! You in the cloak! Heard you were looking for me!" The crowd seemed to grow quieter as the figure turned his head to look at Silas. Dropping his arms, he walked towards him, each step seemingly taking a few minutes. Flexing his fingers, Silas observed the figure. Without a doubt he was about the same height as Silas was. Carefully moving into a stance that looked as if he was still relaxing, he thought to himself if this guy is all angsty...I might have a bit of a hard time.... Once the figure reached Silas, he pulled out a photograph. Raising an eyebrow, Silas looked at the picture as the man said "...Is this you?" "Naa that ain't me" "Are you sure? You sure as hell look like him" "Buddy...let me tell you something. I look at myself every day in the mirror and I can tell you, that is definitely not me. First off, look at that hair! I don't have hair that long, and who the hell holds a chess piece in a wine glass that's filled with water?" "Vodka" the man corrected him. "Yeah see? That can't be me, I'm only 19, I'm not allowed anywhere near alcohol" "And yet...you seem to be allowed to found your own black market?" "If you make enough money in 2 months then yeah sure, anything's possible" The figure looked down at the photograph before looking back at Silas, almost as if he was comparing the two. Sighing, he asked "Would you have any idea as to who this could be?" Looking at the photograph, Silas had a slight suspicion as to who it could have been. After all, the length of the hair and the smile was a dead giveaway...but there was no way in hell that Silas was going to rat him out, even if he did hate him. "Na sorry, can't help you there. Other than that, maybe you want to take a look around the market? See if anything piques your interest?" "I think you're hiding something from me" Huffing slightly, Silas pouted and replied "Now why on Earth would I want to do that?" "Who knows...?” Without warning, he lashed out at Silas with a right hook, something that Silas barely dodged. Jumping backwards, Silas reached down to his boots and grabbed a short yet, dangerously ridged hunting knife. Flicking it around his wrists with ease, he asked "You, what's your problem?" "Nothing really...just that I assume that, if I beat you then you will tell me what I want to know?" Barking out a laugh, Silas ran at the figure and slashed at him with his knife. Jumping back, the figure was about to take his cloak off before Silas ran at him again, this time lashing out with his right foot. Seeing as how it missed, he drove his knife into the ground and, using it as a boost, shot himself up with is arm strength alone. In the air, Silas flipped and tried to attack the figure with his heel. However, the man just simply raised up his arms in a cross block, taking the impact but avoiding any damage. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Silas leapt off and landed on his left arm in a manner resembling an Airchair. Bending his legs, Silas swung at the figure before using the momentum to leap up and wildly spin, hoping to hit his opponent with one of his outstretched legs. Stepping sideways though, the man jumped backwards, further staying out of Silas' range. Landing on the ground, Silas wildly swung at the man, before rolling the handle of his knuckles, then holding it in a reverse grip. Swinging at him, the man mused "...hmm, I seem to be at a slight disadvantage, wouldn't you agree?" Slightly panting, Silas started stabbing at him before replying "Ha, your fault for not coming prepared!" "True true...Well then, if you'll allow me to make things fair..." the figure grabbed a nearby stand's support and, with both hands, swung it towards Silas. The banner caught him into a mess that Silas tried to wriggle out of, trying not to damage it. Almost out, he felt a sharp kick to the head, and let out a cry. Managing to get himself untied from the banner, Silas received another kick, this time a stomp to the stomach that sent him reeling into a nearby building. As the figure walked over, Silas tried to get up but was promptly kicked to the ground, at which point the man proceeded to assault Silas with a barrage of brutal kicks. After a few moments, Silas heard a familiar voice "Oh! Silas! What are you doing?" Peeking from his improvised guard, Silas saw Mithra not too far away. "What does it look like I'm-oof-doing?" "I dunno...oh! I see you met Dante!" "Dante? Should I know this -ow-particular-argh!-Dante?" "Well yeah I mean...he is pretty famous" Still getting a multitude of kicks from all angles, Silas irritably called out "Mithra! There are ALLOT of -ouch- there are allot of famous "Dante's" in Seven" "Well yeah I know but I think there's only one with the last name of Royard" "Whoa whoa whoa wait a minu-ow!- You're telling me that the-ugh!-the guy kicking the hell out of-ME- is the 'Phantom King?" "Well yes and...Oh for the love of God! Dante! Stop kicking Silas!" Almost immediately the figure stopped his barrage of attacks. Taking a step back, he chuckled and said "Ha-ha yeah...sorry about that, I got a little bit too into beating you up". Taking his hood off, Silas saw the face of a young man with spiky black hair and a vicious grin. Extending his hand, Dante pulled Silas up and said "Nice to meet 'cha, I'm Dante Royard, but you can just bow down to me and call me King" From within his cloak a shape wriggled and a dark, purple cat jumped out and said "Hey! I'm Jinx!" His eye twitching, Silas turned to Mithra and mouthed seriously? Nodding her head, Mithra grinned as she saw Silas collapse onto the ground, no doubt the after effects of getting beaten up by Dante. The White Tiger Sunlight spilled down onto the wooden floor, filtering through the curtains. Outside, the trees had begun to blossom and flowers had begun to sprout, giving the once cold, urban citadel a now warm, summer like appearance. The citadel was bustling with people, talking about any recent events that had happened, the one sided match between Dante and Silas a particularly popular subject. Among the crowd talking, there was one particular individual, one with blonde hair and a ragged jacket, smirking at the thought that the fact that a 19 year old being beaten was considered a "hot topic". Walking through the crowd, he bumped into a hooded man in a cloak with prayer beads. Apologizing, his eyes widened as he suddenly realized who it was. Turning around with urgency, the cloaked man was gone, with nothing left for the blonde man to follow. Sighing, he drew out of his pocket a badly drawn map, one that was provided to him by a drunken fellow. Scratching his head, he looked at it upside down before going in a completely wrong direction. Unknown to him, the map led past the FRFH district; past the building that Silas was currently sleeping in. Back into the wooden room, with sunlight spilling all over the floors, the curtains barely holding them back, Mithra stretched her arms, earning a popping noise from her shoulders. Slightly yawning, she relaxed further into her chair, noting that Silas was still asleep. Lifting the band off of her eyes, she momentarily rubbed them before putting them back on, not fancying the idea of anybody seeing her milky blue eyes. Completely bored, a yawn came from where Silas was supposedly sleeping. Frowning, she called out "Silas, you awake?" In reply, he merely yawned once more. "I'll take that as a yes...how you feeling?" "Been better...didn't I get kicked into unconsciousness or something?" "More or less yeah" Even while relaxing, Mithra could feel Silas' irritation. Hearing him get out of bed, she heard him ask "How'd you meet him?" "Oh...I met him after I sensed him beat Serum up" Putting his arm through his sleeve, Silas asked "Is that why Serum didn't show up?" "Yup. I guess, seeing as how I'm blind and all, he took pity on me and didn't hit me" From underneath his bed Silas drew out a pair of boots and proceeded to untie them. Pulling them on, he then asked "So...how long was I out?" "Oh...no more than about 2 days. You know, if you're going to get dressed, could you do it somewhere else?" Tying his laces, he looked up and asked "But you're blind" I'm still a girl" "20 years old?" "Shut up" Smirking at his win, Silas pulled on his usual attire, a black jacket with several straps and tied a red mantle around his neck. Not bothering to ask Mithra how he looked, Silas walked over to the window and peered down. In the walkway that led to the heart of the citadel, he could make out a white shape rapidly moving next to a purple blur. "...is that Tethe'?" Mithra smirked and got up, disregarding how messy her hair was right now. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" and walked out of the room. Waiting until she had closed the door, Silas leaned over and touched his toes before opening up the window. Despite the fact that it was perhaps 3 or 4 stories high, he simply jumped out the sill, tumbling down and stacking it midway, landing in some bushes rather than on top of the flagpole. Undisturbed by the sudden intruder, the white shape playfully bounded after Jinx, leaping over the bush that Silas was in. Reaching up, Silas grabbed Tethe's tail and yanked him down, dragging out a small yell in the process. "Sitting up, Silas looked at the white tiger and asked "Tethe'...what are you doing?" Its snow white tail still in Silas' grasp, the tiger turned around and smartly replied "Nothing much, just waiting for the loser to wake up" "I'm sorry?" Tethe's mouth curved upwards in an almost devilish grin. His fangs showing, Tethe' replied "I think just about everybody has heard by now about the story of how the Ace of FRFH was beaten up by some random stranger" Grimacing, Silas laid back into the bushes before Jinx leapt over his body. Following her body, Silas laid eyes upon Florence. "Oh...hey" Smiling, she walked over to him and crouched down until they were at the same eye level before asking "...what are you doing?" "Nothing much...just reflecting" "Re...flecting?" "Yeah you know like uhh....you think about things" Despite it being apparent that Florence held absolutely no idea, she still nodded her head and laid down next to Silas in the bush. Silence filled the distance between them as Silas simply listened to Tethe' chasing after a laughing Jinx. Frowning, he asked "Hey...I know that cat belongs to Dante but uhh...exactly where is he?" Raising her eyebrow, Florence gave a small smile as if she though Silas had given a terrible joke but then she realized he was serious. "Uhh...well, they both went to go see the Navarina Tournament..." Widening his eyes and jumping up, Silas yelled out "WHAT?" "The Navarina Tournament...." Florence repeated. His right eye twitching, Silas asked "Wait...it's on today? Why didn't anybody tell me? Actually, why aren't you over there?" Scratching her neck, Florence settled further into the bush and lazily replied "I'm not really all that interested in watching a guy in armor fight against an archer" Frowning, Silas replied "But he's a knight" Now it was Florence's turn to frown. Opening her eyes, she began to lecture her ignorant friend "There's something you should be aware of. There's a difference between a knight and some guy in armor. A knight is somebody who is an expert in a style, commonly swordsmanship. Their skill and specialties can differ however, all of them should be graceful, and have poised forms. Now, a guy in armor is just somebody who picks up a sword and wears armor" "Yeah so? You calling the Ace of the Regalia's Axis a guy with no "gracefulness"?" "More or less. I saw how he walked, it was as if he couldn't care less for the tournament" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Silas called out to the tiger "Tethe'! We're going to go see the match right now!" Instantly the white tiger bounded over to him, regarding Florence with curious eyes. Getting onto his back, Silas said to Florence "It's your choice you know. Play with a cat or watch something you see only once every few years" "I'll choose the former..." Frowning at Florence's lack of interest, Silas turned his head and gently rubbed Tethe's fur, beckoning him to go. Acknowledging the sign, Tethe' leapt towards the nearest roof and then began his journey towards the Arena, leaving Florence and Jinx behind. Curious, the purple cat stalked her way towards the armored girl and then asked "Do you really find it all that boring?" "Mmm...Not really. Just that...I've got a pretty bad feeling about today's match and all" "Oh ok..." Staring at the clouds, Florence asked "Hey...why didn't you go with Dante?" "He complained and said that I really annoyed him when he was trying to watch the matches" "Oh ok..." Heavily panting, Tethe' managed to arrive at the arena just as cheering erupted from within the walls. Heavily padding his way to the door, Silas jumped off of his back and patted his head, telling him he did a "good job", completely oblivious to the fact that the tiger's current condition was because of Silas' laziness. Jogging up the steps, Silas entered the crowd as it cheered once more. What he saw absolutely astounded him... The match had been delayed for a few hours because, for some reason the knight had been injured a few minutes before the match started. Sighing in annoyance, Serum lazily said "Damn...this is really annoying" Beside of him, Dante agreed with a simple murmur. Looking to his left, Serum asked "By the way...why the hell are you next to me?" "No particular reason. I just wanted your input on this match" "Why?" "Well...you're the only one who'll talk to me who has an idea of who I am" "I'm pretty certain Silas knows who you are as well" "Yes but he's unconscious right about now" "...and who's fault was that?" "Uhh...not mine" Rolling his eyes, Serum continued staring straight forward. Breathing at a slow pace, he saw two other knights settling down at the front row on the other side of the arena. From beside him, Dante commented "Huh...that's odd" "What is?" "It's rare to see knights attending this sort of thing while wearing their armor..." Reflecting on those words, Serum agreed. The armor was far too inconvenient to wear to daily or in this case, "half-decadal" events. "Well, not like there's anything wrong with that. If they want to wear armor to this sort of thing, then it's entirely their choice" As if on cue, the familiar trumpet sound came out however, it was obvious that whoever was playing the trumpet was inexperienced, as it was completely off beat and at a higher pitch than normal. A testament to how unprepared the citadel was for the deaths of the musicians... On the western side, the gates opened and an archer, wrapped in several bondages walked into the arena, drawing out his bow while doing so. Cheering came from one end, overjoyed that the Ace of Exire had finally shown himself. A few seconds passed in silence, before cheering erupted once more. In the peak of it, the gates on the eastern side flung open, revealing what was presumably the ace of the Regalia's Axis. Although, to both Serum and Dante, the knight was oddly dressed. Amidst is armor, the knight wore several pieces of leopard skins, and alongside his horn that was pointed like a buffalo's, the knight looked as if he belonged to the Savannah. The two marched towards the middle and waited for the announcement. As the crowd was waiting, Dante leaned over to Serum and asked "Hey...who do you thinks gonna win?" Glancing to Dante, Serum leaned further away from him and said "Hey...don't lean towards me, it's creepy and pretty annoying" clearing his throat, he continued "But anyways...that archer would have an advantage since he can probably move quickly...which would mean that he could take the knight out at long range" Smirking, Dante then said "Wouldn't the knight's armor protect him?" "Usually however...I would bet that underneath those skins it's just open skin. So...I don't particularly understand what his tactics are" Barking out a laugh, the Phantom King said to Serum "Come on. Leopards are fast, and since he traded some of his armor for the skins, it would probably be right to say that the knight's a speed type" "A fast knight? Probably however...he's up against an archer. Wouldn't it be smarter to just take the arrows with your armor and then march forward?" Turning to Serum, Dante considered what he just said and then flicked the swordsman's head. "Ow! What was that for?" "Just think for a second. The archer can keep moving, and armor takes quite allot of stamina to move around in. The knight would probably collapse of exhaustion before he reached the guy from Exire" "So...he's just going to rush in for the kill?" "That's what I'm guessing...oh look! It's starting!" Turning his head to face the match, Serum thought about Dante's theory. It was possible however...that knight would need some kind of inhuman speed to be able to reach the archer. The announcer's voice boomed out of the sky and said '''"CROWD OF THE FINAL PRELIMINARY MATCH OF THE NAVARINA TOURNAMENTS, I PRESENT TO YOU A MATCH BETWEEN THE CLASSIC ARCHER AND THE NOT SO CLASSIC KNIGHT" At this the crowd chuckled quite a bit "AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE, WE ARE RUNNING ON A FASTER THAN USUAL SCHEDULE SINCE THIS MATCH WAS DELAYED. AS SUCH, THE MATCH SHALL BE DECIDED IN A TIME OF 10 MINUTES. SHOULD BOTH PARTIES STILL BE STANDING, IT WILL COME DOWN TO A POINT SCORING SYSTEM. WELL THEN, ONTO THIS MATCH WHICH WILL START..." ''Narrowing his eyes, Serum considered the events. A speed type battle...and a time limit of ten minutes...how awfully convenient that such a situation would present itself''..."NOW" ---- Chapter 4: Leopard in Knight's Clothing ---- Phew! Well now that's that, finally got this chapter finished. Well once again, Thanks to Leengard Ustan because quite frankly, if it wasn't for his support then I probably wouldn't have been bothered to finish writing this chapter so uhh...thanks! Also thanks to Zikimura for lending me his character Dante Royard to use in the storyline which, now that I think about it...I haven't heard from him for quite a while... Well once again, thank you to Leengard fo pointing out I made quite a few mistakes...correcting them all took quite some time but I've done it. I'm actually flattered that people read these so...THANK YOU Category:NowiePark Category:The Tale of Team Moon Drop